


Zeta-7s Sick Day

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [13]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Brownies, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soup, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Doofus Rick having a duvet day and eating his favourite food.





	Zeta-7s Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another DWC fic. Hope you enjoy

Your dear boyfriend had managed to catch a cold, and you stuck around despite his protests. He didn't want you to get sick, but you weren't about to leave him to fend for himself. Besides, he took care of you when you got sick. So, you put on an apron and set about about making your dad's famous vegetable, lentil soup. While the soup was cooking, you made sure Zeta-7 was nice and comfy, covering him in his favorite duvet, until he looked nice and snug like a burrito.

Unlike you, he wasn't grouchy or moody while sick, but cheerful, even if slightly sluggish. You arranged the pillows, and gave him a plushie to snuggle with, though what he really wanted was something nice to watch. Hmm, no action movies, and horror movies were out of the question. You flipped through the channels and left it on a lovely rom-com. Zeta-7 loved to watch wholesome movies, even if they were sappy at times, and this one seemed safe enough.

You decided to stay and watch for a while, until the timer went off. 

Man, the soup smelled good, though it was still far too hot to serve. Moving the pot to a cool burner, you thought about what else you should make. Should you make some brownies? You knew how to, and it wouldn't take that long. And of course, it's what Rick would have done.

You were careful to weight the ingredients, before mixing and setting them to bake. It probably wasn't going to be as great as Rick's , but they were going to be okay. After, you set about cleaning the stove and counter, as well as the flour you dropped. Oh man, a look at the dishes and you frowned. How did you always manage to dirty so many dishes? 

Thank goodness Rick had a dishwasher, which lightened your cleaning load.

* * *

You were so proud of yourself. You had actually managed to make something really yummy, and you couldn't wait for him to try it. Strangely enough, he had been awfully quiet. When you heard him call, you rushed over, worried that something was wrong. 

However, it was all because he didn't want you to miss the best part of the movie. You ruffled his hair, and sat him up so he could take some medicine. That was the part he didn't like, the bitter taste of the cough syrup, but you presented him with a serving of your brownies soften the discomfort. Afraid of his reaction, you closed your eyes as he tried them. They were his favorite kind of food after all, and if you messed this up, then you weren't sure how you could face him. 

Happily, he asked if you had anymore.

Of course there was more, and you'd make all sorts of lovely goodies if he wanted them. Yet, what you wanted was for him to get better. So you inched closer, and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Zeta-7 panicked, lightly pushing you away since he didn't want you to get sick. Perhaps he had never heard the saying, that the fastest way to get rid of a cold was to give it to someone else.

Whether or not there was any reputable proof to this you were uncertain, but you were willing to test the theory. All in the name of science, and then some.

 


End file.
